Isla Nadenka Vavilov/Story
Pre-Hogwarts Isla is a product of a one night stand between Lissandra Kallaste and Yegor Vavilov, so she grew up believing Lissandra's current boyfriend was her father while she thought of Yegor as a cool uncle figure. The first few years of Isla's life were calm. She spent a lot of time with both her parents without knowing Yegor was her father. When Isla was two, her younger sister Marina was born. Ever since Isla was a child, she was overprotective of her younger sister and would spend a lot of time with her. Life changed when she was around three years old because Lissandra was invited to perform in the United States for a few years (because she was a dancer), so Isla moved to Upstate New York. During her time in New York, Isla became friends with the wrong kinds of people. She certainly had the potential to be a star student, but due to the influence of her older brother, Isla became more of a delinquent than an honors student. She was constantly getting into fights and snapping at classmates who annoyed her which turned a lot of people off from her. Isla's aggressive behavior continued until she was seven years old. The Estrelle family was planning to move back to London by January the following year, but all of the plans changed when Lissandra, Isla's step-father, and Marina were involved in a hit and run car accident. Someone who was under the influence rammed into the back of their car before driving off (they were eventually caught though). Lissandra and her boyfriend were overall okay albeit a few minor injuries, but Marina hit her head and suffered from brain trauma and several broken ribs. The accident was a reality check for Isla, especially because after Marina woke up from a medically induced coma, it was discovered she had lost most of her hearing and became deaf. Once Marina's ribs had recovered and she had the all-clear to head back to Britain, the Estrelle family moved back to Britain. Isla spent a good chunk of her time trying to be a good influence for Marina and trying to help her adjust to being deaf, but since Isla was only eight, there wasn't much she could do other than learn BSL with her and play with her. Marina needed a lot of extra attention from Isla's parents, but Isla couldn't understand why Lissandra and her step-father would never spend time with her anymore. She felt lonely, which caused Isla's aggressive behavior to make a comeback. Isla began to misbehave as a way to gather attention from adults. She began fighting her classmates, cussing, and lashing out at adults in her life while simultaneously hoping she would get praise for her good grades. When she was shunned for her horrible behavior, Isla couldn't understand it and became bitter over it. Never once did Isla hate Marina or treat her badly, but she knew she was jealous and that she was wrong for feeling that way. Isla's parents began sending her to her aunt (Arina)'s house and Yegor's house more often in an attempt to balance out the lack of time they were spending with her. Yegor tried to teach Isla how to ignore people and how to behave herself, but nothing was helping. Around the middle of year 5 (fourth grade), Isla had an incident with a classmate that brought her parents to the breaking point. They couldn't handle her anymore while simultaneously trying to get Marina back on her feet, so they sent her to permanently live with Yegor or her aunt (depending on their work schedules) which put a giant strain on Isla's relationship with her parents. Before Isla began attending Hogwarts, Yegor and Arina spent a lot of time with her to try and fix her behavior. They went out of their way to take Isla out, provide her with all of her favorite foods, and spent one on one time helping her with her homework. They also began teaching Isla about patience and explaining why her behavior was unacceptable. Initially, Isla didn't want to listen, but eventually she turned around for the better. Although she still had a bit of a temper, Isla learned a bit about how to control herself and her behavior. Year 6 was a smooth ride for Isla. She maintained good grades and didn't get in trouble with any of her teachers, which was a personal record for her. Before she even knew it, she had received her letter for Hogwarts. In the current canon, she is doing quite well. Isla has become friends with many people and has learned to control her temper (most of the time). ̶r̶e̶w̶r̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶d̶a̶y̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶r̶e̶a̶k̶ ̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶e̶c̶o̶n̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶j̶e̶c̶t HAHAHA I HAVE NO MORE ECON PROJECT Hogwarts First Year Isla had no friends during the first part of first year. Why? To put it simply, OOC was not in the Model for the first third of the IC school year. In this time period, Isla was still a bit hesitant to come out of her bubble and speak to people. Although she knew of several of her classmates, Isla never had the courage to come out and try to make conversation with them other than her roommate, Sage. Instead, she had immersed herself in her studies of DADA, helping her jump ahead of her classmates. It wasn't until November of first term when Isla made her first friends outside of her dorm. Since Isla was a book-worm loser, she wasted away most of her free time in the library. That day was no different. Isla was picking up a book on Lethifolds when she noticed her classmate Isaac loudly asking Roz to move so he could get a book of some sort. Isla ended up making a remark about Roz's short height and ended up being dragged to a table with them to have a conversation.